


Love You

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Ficlet, First Dance, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New York City, POV Third Person, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: A simple fan fiction. Exactly what you’d expect. A certain cold businessman finds out he finally feels a strong emotion for the man who loves him.





	Love You

There were a thousand moments when Norman wanted to tell Otto he loved him. The moments when he had a bad day at work and Otto was there for him. The times Otto would take his lunch break to visit him in his office, just because. Those other times when he had made dinner, just for him. The moments when Otto held him close, regardless of what kind of man he was, and told him he loved him more than anything were the times when he wanted to, for once, tell him that he felt the same.

He was simply unable to. Whatever it was, fear of commitment, ego, constant apathy, whatever else... He just couldn’t manage to say it. He nearly did once or twice. He never was able to, though. He couldn’t choke out those three words. Norman could say anything, and in fact, he’d said some bad things, especially to Otto, but he still couldn’t manage to express how he felt. He’d repressed his emotions for so long, maybe that’s why he couldn’t manage it. 

He hoped to tell him soon. Tonight, they were eating dinner together, though Otto had not cooked. Perhaps he’d be able to work up to strength to tell him how he loved him. The two sat directly beside each other at dinner, despite the long table they sat at. Otto was eating rather quickly, seemingly hungry. He picked up on the fact that his partner wasn’t eating much. He was poking at his food, looking disappointed by it. He seemed disappointed in a lot of things (including his son). 

“I-is there something wrong, Mr. Osborn?” Asked the scientist as he noticed how he was barely touching his food. “I’ll cook for you tomorrow night, if you’re not enjoying this. I kn—“ Norman pressed a finger to Otto’s lips rather quickly.

“Quiet, pet. Dinner is fine.” His fingers moved from the lips of his date to the cheek. Otto love the gentle touch and blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“Eat please, then.” There was concern in the doctor’s voice as he continued to eat. The businessman was appreciative of his concern and pecked a small kiss on his cheek. Otto got even redder than before. In that moment, Norman was tempted to say something. But. He didn’t. He could have told him he loved him, but he didn’t. Was he afraid of something, for once? Afraid of committing to someone and confessing that yes, he did have feelings? 

“Do you dance, Otto?” The mogul eventually asked, as dinner winded down. Otto looked up from his empty plate. 

“I don’t dance much, no...” He sounded shy about it. 

“Well, there’s music on. I could teach you.”

“Mr. Osborn, you don’t need to bother... I-I’m sure you have much better things to do.”

“Nonsense! Stand up, let’s dance.” Norman offered his hand to Otto. Hesitantly, the scientist took his hand and stood up. He was shaking like a leaf, so nervous about it. He wasn’t a big dancer and was self-conscious about the way he moved. Still, he agreed to dance with Norman. If it made him happy, he’d do it. 

“Relax, love.” He said, noting the fear Otto expressed. “Just follow my lead. No need to be afraid.” 

Norman’s hands were on Otto’s hip and his shoulder. Otto was so red. He was blushing so much. Norman adored that, how flustered he got with a gentle touch. He took Otto’s hands and placed them around his waist. Then, he took one hand and held it. So, there they were, gripping each other’s waists and holding each other’s hand. 

When they tried footwork, Otto couldn’t stop tripping. He stepped on Norman’s feet, and though Norman couldn’t help but get impatient, every time Otto squeaked ‘Sorry, Mr. Osborn’, he had to forgive him. They resorted to just swaying and holding each other. Otto’s head rested on Norman’s chest. He was too short to place it anywhere else. Regardless, it was nice. Swaying, chest to chest, with his lover. It was silent, aside from the music. Nothing needed to be said. 

“Let’s take this outside.” Norman requested, breaking the silence. “It’s a beautiful night.” Otto nodded and pulled back from Norman. He didn’t say anything for a moment, his innocent eyes staring up into the businessman’s. He nodded once again and then began to head outside, giving a little tug. Eager, was he? 

They finally were at the balcony. Otto walked to the railing and leaned over slightly, just looking down at the city. Norman’s hand was on Otto’s lower back, making sure he didn’t fall or anything. Safe. He wanted him to be safe. 

“I forget how lovely the city is sometimes.” Otto said in awe as he glanced at the cars and skyscrapers. The sights he saw were reflected in his huge glasses and Norman could see what he saw. He saw beauty there, whether it was in the city or in his eyes. 

Otto glanced back at Norman, a child-like smile on his face. The businessman’s hand was placed on his cheek after a few seconds and he gently stroked the soft skin there. God, he loved him. He couldn’t believe it, he really did love him. He didn’t love anyone, he never had really experienced such a powerful emotion. He took Otto’s hand in his, after giving it a quick kiss, placing his lips on the back of his hand. He pulled him by the hand, away from the edge of the balcony. 

Suddenly, he was hit with another emotion which was rare for him. Anxiety. He froze up for a moment. Otto couldn’t help but notice it. He took sympathy on him, but he knew something must have been wrong. Otto held the face of his lover, cupping his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, afraid by the expression of such emotion from Norman. He pet his cheeks in a soothing fashion, attempting to calm his nerves. 

“Nothing is wrong. In fact, doctor, it’s the exact opposite.” 

“What is it, sir?”

“I—“ He started, but paused. He experienced such powerful anxiety, like he’d never felt before. Still, he pushed past it. “I love you, Otto.” Before Otto could react, he was pulled in for a deep, long kiss. There was no need to respond. They felt the same way. In love.


End file.
